The Lost One
by smilychick89
Summary: After moving to Chicago with her mom and step dad, Lily is trying to fit in. Her mom is never home and her step dad is always up to something. Until the day she finds out she was adopted, her aunt is Detective Erin Lindsay. Better then it sounds. Slight crossover with Chicago Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Chicago PD NBC does. **

Since moving to Chicago with my parents has been oh so fun. I missed the heat California had to offer. I missed surfing or even going to the beach with my friends. I pulled into the driveway of my parents house when something was off. I unlocked the door to my house when I felt someone grab me from behind. I start to struggle and panic that was when I finally broke free of my captor. My friend Lexi has a dad who works at CPD and without thinking twice I ran up to my room shut the door and lock it. Mom was gone away for a few days and I don't know where my step dad was. Probably scamming someone out of their money again. My name is Lily and all I know I am scared out of my mind.

"Hello?" Lexi finally answers the phone.

"Lexi, its Lily someone broke in and I don't know what I'm going to do." I said while the said intruder started banging on my door. My room is on the second floor so I ran to the window and opened it.

"I'll get my dad and what are you doing Lills?" She asked me

"Jumping off my roof, come and pick me up around the corner?" I asked.

"On my way." she said and then hung up.

I grabbed whatever I could get me hands on and ran to the open window. Screw the homework, I wanted out. I jumped out of the window and that was when the intruder broke in.

When I landed on the grass I was momentarily winded and then realized that I had to go. I ran to the corner when I saw Lexi's car. I jumped in and she drove off. I started explaining to her what happened when her phone rang. Making us jump she told me to put it on speaker.

**That is the beginning of the story. Reviews are helpful and please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Chicago PD NBC does. **

Since moving to Chicago with my parents has been oh so fun. I missed the heat California had to offer. I missed surfing or even going to the beach with my friends. I pulled into the driveway of my parents house when something was off. I unlocked the door to my house when I felt someone grab me from behind. I start to struggle and panic that was when I finally broke free of my captor. My friend Lexi has a dad who works at CPD and without thinking twice I ran up to my room shut the door and lock it. Mom was gone away for a few days and I don't know where my step dad was. Probably scamming someone out of their money again. My name is Lily and all I know I am scared out of my mind.

"Hello?" Lexi finally answers the phone.

"Lexi, its Lily someone broke in and I don't know what I'm going to do." I said while the said intruder started banging on my door. My room is on the second floor so I ran to the window and opened it.

"I'll get my dad and what are you doing Lills?" She asked me

"Jumping off my roof, come and pick me up around the corner?" I asked.

"On my way." she said and then hung up.

I grabbed whatever I could get me hands on and ran to the open window. Screw the homework, I wanted out. I jumped out of the window and that was when the intruder broke in.

When I landed on the grass I was momentarily winded and then realized that I had to go. I ran to the corner when I saw Lexi's car. I jumped in and she drove off. I started explaining to her what happened when her phone rang. Making us jump she told me to put it on speaker.

_Now_

We put the phone on speaker and it was her dad. He was just calling to check up on her when I heard a voice in the background that I haven't heard in a long time. My aunt.

"Aunt Erin, is that you?" I squealed when I answered my phone when it rang. Mom said that I couldn't talk to her but I always did. What she doesn't know wont kill her. She was always my favorite person in the world.

"Hey Lily how are you?" She asks.

"Scared, but okay. Do you know where mom is, she wasn't home when I was there." I didn't want to tell her about what happened at the house. If I did she would probably want me to stay with her.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't." She said

"Okay, I have to go, talk to you soon" I said and hung up. Lexi just finished talking to her dad when my phone lit up again. It was a text from an my step dad's number saying that he and mom left on another honeymoon but for some reason I didn't believe him. Lexi was meeting her dad at the station.

"Just tell your aunt that your mom left you again with your step dad." Lexi said to me

"No, if I do she will want me to stay with her and then mom will flip cause I didn't listen to her. She and my aunt don't get along." I said. "My mom has a completely different lifestyle and I bet half the time she wishes that I was never born. I don't even know my own dad."

"That's harsh, but when is your mom ever home longer then a week?" She asked

"That's the thing, she's never home anymore. Why do you think we up and left, she was tired of me sneaking out when I was done my homework." I said as we walked into the precinct. We walked up to where the offices were and when we went in I think that my aunt was shocked to say the least.

"Miss me Aunt Erin?" I asked. I didn't realize that my hands were scraped up until Lexi gently elbowed me in the ribs.

"Lily what happened to your hands?" My aunt asked

"Jumped off the roof trying to get away from someone who broke into the house. Might I mention that it was a second story jump." I replied sheepishly.

My phone rang. _Mom_.

"Hi mom how is the honeymoon?" I asked voice full of scorn.

"Hi sweetie we'll be gone for a while. Have fun." She said then hung up.

"I hate her, doesn't give a shit about me anyway." I said to Lexi until I felt a smack on the back of my head. I turned around and saw my aunt was the one who did that.

"Watch it, and now you can stay with me." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Funny thing I don't have my stuff, still at the house." I said cockily.

"We'll go check and then you can grab some stuff." She said

"What about my car?" I asked

"You can still have it." She said.

I finally agreed until my phone lit up again.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"Hi sweetie, forgot to mention to you that your on your own for close to a year. Bye." Mom said quickly.

"Fine lets go. I have homework to do anyway." I said to Lexi.

"Nice try, you will stay here until I'm done my shift. Just sit at my desk and do your homework." My aunt said

I sat at the desk and started playing a game on my phone waiting for my aunt to finish.

**That is the beginning of the story. Reviews are helpful and please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Chicago PD NBC does. **

"Hi sweetie we'll be gone for a while. Have fun." She said then hung up.

"I hate her, doesn't give a shit about me anyway." I said to Lexi until I felt a smack on the back of my head. I turned around and saw my aunt was the one who did that.

"Watch it, and now you can stay with me." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Funny thing I don't have my stuff, still at the house." I said cockily.

"We'll go check and then you can grab some stuff." She said

"What about my car?" I asked

"You can still have it." She said.

I finally agreed until my phone lit up again.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"Hi sweetie, forgot to mention to you that your on your own for close to a year. Bye." Mom said quickly.

"Fine lets go. I have homework to do anyway." I said to Lexi.

"Nice try, you will stay here until I'm done my shift. Just sit at my desk and do your homework." My aunt said

I sat at the desk and started playing a game on my phone waiting for my aunt to finish.

_Now_

Turns out that there is a party tonight which I was going too. Lets see what should I wear? A dress? I think I would.

"Hey Lex, do you have that dress I wore last time?" I asked. She knew me better then anyone.

"In my closet, not sure dad's going to let me go." She said

"I'm going no matter what. No one is going to stop me, after all I'm on my own pretty much all of the time." I replied to Lexi. "By the way you should come, I'll drive." I said to her. We were left alone upstairs because they got a new lead on a case.

"I won't drink or anything, I just want to have some fun. Please best friend." I said to her, clearly she was my best friend, the one who was always there for me. She finally caved and then everyone came back in. "Don't say anything." I mouthed to her when nobody was looking. She nodded her head.

"Hey kiddo, you done yet?" My aunt asked.

"Yeah, can I go out tonight? Please?" I asked.

"We'll see, come on." She said

"Hang on, hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey girlee you coming tonight, your boyfriends going to be there?" Scar asked me

"Hey Scar, he's not my boyfriend, he doesn't know I even exist." I said to Scarlett who was also a friend of mine. She was heavier into the partying and drinking and drugs.

"Come on Lills he was asking about you, just talk to him."

"Fine, see you in a while." I said

"Are you at home?" Scar asked

"No I'm staying with my aunt mom left me again." I said walking behind my aunt.

"Meet me there, bring Lexi too. Bye." She said. She hung up probably already forgetting what she was doing. We walked to my aunts car when I started think about him. Lets just hope that my aunt didn't know what was going on. Of course I wasn't that lucky because she is a detective and knows me well.

We went to my house correction their house. I went upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed my clothes, computer, phone and everything else I would need.

"Aunt Erin, do you mind if I live with you? Mom does care with what I do." I shouted down to my aunt.

"I don't see why not. We can discuss it later. You have everything." My aunt asked.

I came bounding down the stairs with everything I needed. Lexi texted me saying that she is not going tonight so I was on my own. I went to the party and met up with Scar and the others. Everyone was enjoying themselves when someone yelled police.

"Shit, my aunt is on of them." As I was running I ran into Jack.

"Hi." I said shyly since he was the one I liked.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" He asked me

"Good, can we talk tomorrow? My aunts team is here and I don't want her to know I was here." I said and he shook his head and said that he would see me tomorrow. I walked all of the way to Lexi's house. I knocked on the door and told her what happened. I walked to my aunts house and waited at the door for her since she didn't give me a key. She came back and when she saw me sitting outside, I was scared shitless. Why, because she looked pissed. Turns out she found out about my sneaking out. Also found out about me failing chemistry.

"Come on, get up you." My aunt said. I stood up and realized something. They person who broke into the house earlier was at the party.

"He was there, at the party. And how did you know where I was?" I asked

"I'm a detective and I know you." She said.

_The Next Day_

I went to school the next day when I ran into Lexi. We were walking to class when I saw Scar and Jack making out. How could she, she knew that I liked him. She looked over and smirked at me. I was hurt, pissed, and everything else that could go through someone else's mind when your friend is supposed to be your friend. Turns out she was using me for whatever she needed. I felt someone grab my elbow and turn me around. Lex and I started walking away when I saw Scar coming at me. I had a temper and sometimes it got the better of me, but I was not going to fight her. I finally am going to turn my life around and if I want to do that avoid fights. That didn't work out. She came after me so I defended. It took a few teachers to separate us. I had a black eye, split lip, busted knuckles, a major headache from hitting my head on the floor and a possibly sprained wrist. Lexi was with me and saying that I didn't do anything wrong and that I defended myself. About ten minutes later I thought that the whole CPD was at the school. The school always looked down at me because my mom was never around. Now that I live with my aunt there was hope for me. My aunt took me back to the precinct and Lexi went home. Me, I'm still sitting at my aunts desk. I didn't get into trouble and I wasn't suspended. I just have to wait and see if I'm going to have to stay here now. Lets see what to do, read, watch tv, do homework or go to cheerleading. Best idea ever.

"Aunt Erin, I'll be right back." I said and left the office to get my stuff from my locker. My cheerleading was important to me because mom was never home I could enjoy myself. I just hope that my aunt can come to the game.

**That is the beginning of the story. Reviews are helpful and please enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Chicago PD NBC does. **

"Good, can we talk tomorrow? My aunts team is here and I don't want her to know I was here." I said and he shook his head and said that he would see me tomorrow. I walked all of the way to Lexi's house. I knocked on the door and told her what happened. I walked to my aunts house and waited at the door for her since she didn't give me a key. She came back and when she saw me sitting outside, I was scared shitless. Why, because she looked pissed. Turns out she found out about my sneaking out. Also found out about me failing chemistry.

"Come on, get up you." My aunt said. I stood up and realized something. They person who broke into the house earlier was at the party.

"He was there, at the party. And how did you know where I was?" I asked

"I'm a detective and I know you." She said.

_The Next Day_

I went to school the next day when I ran into Lexi. We were walking to class when I saw Scar and Jack making out. How could she, she knew that I liked him. She looked over and smirked at me. I was hurt, pissed, and everything else that could go through someone else's mind when your friend is supposed to be your friend. Turns out she was using me for whatever she needed. I felt someone grab my elbow and turn me around. Lex and I started walking away when I saw Scar coming at me. I had a temper and sometimes it got the better of me, but I was not going to fight her. I finally am going to turn my life around and if I want to do that avoid fights. That didn't work out. She came after me so I defended. It took a few teachers to separate us. I had a black eye, split lip, busted knuckles, a major headache from hitting my head on the floor and a possibly sprained wrist. Lexi was with me and saying that I didn't do anything wrong and that I defended myself. About ten minutes later I thought that the whole CPD was at the school. The school always looked down at me because my mom was never around. Now that I live with my aunt there was hope for me. My aunt took me back to the precinct and Lexi went home. Me, I'm still sitting at my aunts desk. I didn't get into trouble and I wasn't suspended. I just have to wait and see if I'm going to have to stay here now. Lets see what to do, read, watch tv, do homework or go to cheerleading. Best idea ever.

"Aunt Erin, I'll be right back." I said and left the office to get my stuff from my locker. My cheerleading was important to me because mom was never home I could enjoy myself. I just hope that my aunt can come to the game.

_Now_

I got a call from some of the cheerleaders saying that we had practice after school today and that it is mandatory. Since I had to go to the precinct and wait for my aunt until she was done. I walked out of the school and went to my aunt.

"Aunt Erin I have cheer practice today after school so I'm going to the library." I said to my aunt when she called me back. I turned around and she pointed to the car.

"Thought I could try." I said laughing.

"You always use to do that." My aunt said to me.

I remember when I was younger I was always wanting to go and do something. Mom didn't like it but my aunt thought it was cute until I turned sixteen and started sneaking out of the house. She found me a little later and took me home. Ever since then I was home alone or I stayed at my aunts house. I found ways to avoid trouble by joining the cheerleading team. I loved cheerleading and mom never came to them but whenever I asked my aunt she would come if she wasn't busy. Lexi came and before and after a game, I would have her at the house for a bit. I was in the back of the car while my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi sweetie, how are you. Your mom is here and we just wanted to check in on you." My step dad said.

"I'm fine but if you and mom cared so much you would have asked what happened instead of going on another honeymoon." I said.

"You have no right to talk to me or your mother that way." He said

"I can talk to you anyway I please. YOu don't give a shit about me anyway. And if your going to be gone for however long you plan, that why don't you just give me up to someone who will take care of me. Don't have to worry about a "Troubled Child" as you like to say so much to me." I said

"Lily, if we didn't care then why would we call?" He asked

"I don't know, never even cared before. I could care less what you do anymore. I. AM. DONE. WITH YOU." I said and then hung up the phone. I had my aunt take me back to her place so I can get ready for practice today. My phone beeped and turns out we had a game tonight. I texted Aunt Erin to let her know that I had a game and that I had to go. I finished getting ready when my phone began to ring.

"Hello" I answered the phone

"Hi Lily, we might be able to see you. Good luck." Lexi said

"Thanks, who's all coming?" I asked

"Me, your aunt and probably some other people she knows." She said

"Good to know. I have to go, talk to you later." I said and finished getting ready for the game. I grabbed my car keys and my bag with extra clothes along with a hoodie because I knew I would get cold. I arrived at the school and went to the field. Almost all of the cheerleaders were there and I was actually excited about this because I would no longer be judged for who I am. The game started and all of the cheerleaders were in position getting ready for some of the stunts. I was a flyer for being the smallest. When they threw me up I did flips and landed perfectly I thought until my knee started acting up again. I hurt it when I jumped out of my window. We finished our cheer and when the game was over I went over to the school to change. I went back outside and ran into some of the cheerleaders and they were talking about a competition going to happen. Marissa was going to get us the details and what days it was happening.

**Reviews are helpful and please enjoy. **


End file.
